1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydraulic connectors, and more particularly to such connectors for hydraulic tools.
2. Discussion
A number of portable tools are operated by hydraulic pressure. Examples of portable hydraulic tools include "compression heads" and "cutting heads". These tool heads are attached to flexible hydraulic hoses and hydraulic fluid is pumped under very high pressure (as high as 10,000 p.s.i.) through the hose to the tool head.
It is often necessary to operate the tool heads in very constricted environments. Under such conditions, the tool is typically first positioned and the hose is bent as necessary to avoid obstructions before the hose is pressurized. However, if the hose is inadvertently overflexed, kinks can occur which weaken the hose. As a result, upon pressurization of the hose, such kinked hoses have been known to rupture, often causing injury to the workers as well as damage to the equipment itself.
Hydraulic pumps such as the Enerpac PA-133 or PA-135 have swivel connectors for coupling hydraulic hoses to the pump. Such swivel connectors provide 360.degree. of freedom of movement for the hose and generally include a stem threaded into the pump and a block which pivots about the stem. The hydraulic hose from the tool head is coupled to the connector block. Because the connector stem is typically specifically designed for attachment to the pump, many pump swivel connectors are not readily adapted to other applications. Other types of hydraulic swivel connectors are known but these connectors are typically coupled to other hydraulic equipment through pipe fittings which are often bulky or inconvenient to use.